


Very Bad Mech

by InuShiek



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Bondage, Established Relationship, M/M, NSFW, Oral, Slash, Sticky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-09
Updated: 2014-03-09
Packaged: 2018-01-15 04:55:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1292176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InuShiek/pseuds/InuShiek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Smokescreen and Bumblebee enact a plan to put Knock Out to work. He can't be quite so snarky when he's too busy multitasking, after all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Very Bad Mech

**Author's Note:**

> [Metal](http://thatsmetal55.tumblr.com/)…..you read my tags on [this](http://inushiek.tumblr.com/post/67169287740/lipstixxx-see-the-full-gifset-here), then you said who’d go where. so this is your fault.
> 
> From left to right in that gif: Smokey, KO, and Bee

"Smokescreen!" Knock Out shouts when he’s deposited face first onto the table- nearly hitting Bumblebee’s panel with his chin.

"Yes?" the blue mech questions innocently as one hand grasps Knock Out’s cuffed wrists and the other drifts down play with his exposed interface array.

"Be careful, will you?" the red mech huffs, letting the table take his weight and spreading his legs.

Bumblebee laughs as he grasps Knock Out’s chin to get his attention, “Don’t worry. We’ll buff you up once we’re done…. Maybe. It really depends on how well you behave.”

"Really now," Knock Out smirks, nipping at Bumblebee’s inner thigh, "And what if I’m a very bad mech?"

"Then best put your mouth to good use before you get yourself in trouble," the yellow bot suggests before he opens his panel and scoots closer so that Knock Out’s mouth is pressed against his valve.

With a muffled grunt of surprise, Knock Out playfully nips at the rim of Bumblebee’s valve in retaliation, but he still delivers a soothing lick afterward.

Bumblebee revs his engine as Smokescreen grasps Knock Out’s wrists with his other hand and thrusts his spike into the red mech- pulling on Knock Out’s arms for leverage. “Ah, scrap,” he mutters, grinding into the former Decepticon.

Knock Out gasps when the motion pulls him so far back that he can no longer reach Bumblebee’s valve, but the yellow Autobot quickly remedies that by grasping the back of his helm and pulling him back in.

Smirking at one another, Smokescreen and Bumblebee quickly create a rhythm that has the red mech struggling not to cry out and his faceplates are soon covered in lubricant- never mind the lubricant that is steadily trickling down his thighs.

Bumblebee suddenly slides closer so that Knock Out’s mouth is constantly pressed firmly against his valve, and the red mech’s next cry is muffled when Smokescreen releases one of his wrists and quickly wraps it around his spike.

"Going to earn that buffing or not?" Bumblebee taunts him, stroking Knock Out’s crest with his thumb.

Alternating between pressing back onto Smokescreen’s spike and thrusting forward to slide his spike into the blue bot’s hand, Knock Out’s engine revs and he thrusts his glossa into Bumblebee, earning himself a choked gasp.


End file.
